currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of coins by year/1963
The following is a compilation of coins minted during the year 1963, listed in alphabetical order based on the name of the country, micronation, or other entity that issued it. Please note that this list may be incomplete. A Andorra *25 diners *50 diners Angola *1 escudo *2½ escudos (patterns only) Argentina *5 pesos *10 pesos Australia *½ pence *1 pence *3 pence *6 pence *1 shilling *1 florin Austria *5 groschen *10 groschen *50 groschen *1 schilling *5 schilling *25 schilling *50 schilling *2 ducat B Belgium *20 centimes *50 centimes *1 franc *5 francs Brazil *5 cruzeiros (patterns only) British West Indies (East Caribbean States) *1 cent *2 cents *5 cents *25 cents British Honduras *5 cents *10 cents *25 cents Bulgaria *2 leva *5 leva *10 leva *20 leva C Canada *1 cent *5 cents *10 cents *25 cents *50 cents *1 dollar Cape Verde *1 escudo (patterns only) *2½ escudos (patterns only) Central African States (Equatorial African States) *50 francs Ceylon, Dominion of (now Sri Lanka) *1 cent *2 cents *5 cents *10 cents *25 cents *50 cents *1 rupee Chile *½ centesimo *1 centesimo *10 centesimos *100 pesos China, People's Republic of *1 fen *2 fen Colombia *1 centavo *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos *50 centavos *1 peso (patterns only) Cuba *1 centavo *5 centavos Cyprus *1 mil *5 mil *25 mil *50 mil *100 mil Czechoslovakia *1 haléř *3 haléře *5 haléřů *10 haléřů *25 haléřů *50 haléřů *1 koruna D Denmark *1 øre *2 øre *5 øre *10 øre *1 krone *5 kroner Dominican Republic *1 centavo *5 centavos *10 centavos *25 centavos *½ peso *1 peso E East Africa Protectorate (British East Africa) *5 cents *50 cents East Germany (German Democratic Republic) *1 pfennig *10 pfennig *1 mark Ecuador *50 centavos El Salvador *5 centavos F Fiji *1 pence *3 pence Finland *1 penni *5 penniä *10 penniä *20 penniä *50 penniä France *1 centime *5 centimes *10 centimes *20 centimes *50 centimes *5 francs G Guatemala *1 centavo *25 centavos *50 centavos Greece *30 drachmai H Hong Kong *5 cents *10 cents *50 cents Hungary *2 fillér *5 fillér *10 fillér *20 fillér *1 forint' *2 forint I Iceland *5 aurar *10 aurar *25 aurar *1 króna *2 krónur India *1 paisa *2 paise *5 paise *10 paise *25 paise *50 paise Indonesia *2½ rupiah (patterns only) West Papua (Irian Barat) *2½ rupiah (patterns only) Iran *50 dinars *1 rial *2 rials *5 rials *10 rials *¼ pahlavi *½ pahlavi *1 pahlavi *2½ pahlavi *5 pahlavi Ireland *1 pence *3 pence *6 pence *1 shilling *1 florin *½ crown Israel *1 agora *5 agorot *10 agorot *25 agorot *½ lira *1 lira *5 lirot Italy *50 lire *100 lire J Jamaica *½ pence *1 pence Japan *1 yen *5 yen *10 yen *50 yen *100 yen Jordan *1 fils L Luxembourg *25 centimes *5 francs *20 francs *40 francs *100 francs *250 francs M Malta, Order of *1 scudo *2 scudi *5 scudi *10 scudi Mauritius *1 cent *2 cents *5 cents *10 cents Mexico *1 centavo *5 centavos *20 centavos *1 peso Mozambique *1 escudo Myanmar (Burma) *5 pyas *10 pyas *25 pyas *50 pyas N Nepal *1 paisa *2 paisa *5 paisa *10 paisa *25 paisa *50 paisa *1 rupee Netherlands *1 cent *5 cents *10 cents *25 cents *1 gulden *2½ gulden Netherlands Antilles *1 cent *5 cents * gulden *¼ gulden *1 gulden New Zealand *½ pence *1 pence *3 pence *6 pence *1 shilling *1 florin *½ crown Norway *1 øre *2 øre *5 øre *10 øre *25 øre *50 øre *1 krone *5 kroner P Pakistan *1 paisa *5 paisa *10 paisa *25 paisa *50 paisa Peru *1 centavo *5 centavos *10 centavos *20 centavos *½ sol *1 sol *5 soles *10 soles *20 soles *50 soles *100 soles *⅕ libra *½ libra *1 libra Philippines *1 centavo *5 centavos *10 centavos *1 peso Poland *5 groszy *10 groszy *20 groszy Portugal *10 centavos *20 centavos *50 centavos *2½ escudos *5 escudos R Rhodesia and Nyasaland *1 pence *3 pence *6 pence Romania *5 bani *1 leu *3 lei S Saudi Arabia *1 halala Seychelles *1 cent *2 cents South Africa *½ cent *1 cent *2½ cents *5 cents *10 cents *20 cents *50 cents *1 rand *2 rands South Vietnam *50 xu Soviet Union (USSR) *1 kopek *2 kopek *50 kopek (patterns only) *1 ruble (patterns only) Spain *50 centimos *1 peseta *5 pesetas Sudan *2 ghirsh Sweden *1 öre *2 öre *5 öre *10 öre *25 öre *50 öre *1 krona *2 kronor Switzerland *1 rappen *2 rappen *5 rappen *20 rappen *½ franc *1 franc *2 francs *5 francs T Taiwan (Republic of China) *1 dollar Thailand *1 baht *20 baht Tunisia *5 dinars *10 dinars Turkey *1 kuruş *5 kuruş *10 kuruş *25 kuruş *50 kuruş *100 kuruş *250 kuruş *500 kuruş *1 lira *2½ lira U United Kingdom (Great Britain) *¼ pence (patterns only) *½ pence *1 pence *2 pence *3 pence *4 pence *5 pence (patterns only) *6 pence *10 pence (patterns only) *20 pence (patterns only) *1 shilling *1 florin *½ crown *1 sovereign United States *1 cent *5 cents *10 cents *25 cents *½ dollar V Vatican City *1 lira *2 lire *5 lire *10 lire *20 lire *50 lire *100 lire *500 lire W West African States *1 franc West Germany (German Federal Republic) *2 pfennige *1 mark *2 mark *5 mark *1 silver ducat *3 silver ducats *10 silver ducats *1 ducat *2½ ducats *5 ducats *10 ducats *20 ducats *30 ducats Y Yemen Arab Republic *½ buqsha *1 buqsha *2 buqsha *5 buqsha *10 buqsha *20 buqsha *1 rial Yugoslavia *1 dinar *2 dinara *5 dinara *10 dinara *20 dinara *50 dinara References *''Standard Catalog of World Coins 1901-2000'' *NumisMaster 1963